


Rapier

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza asks Freed a favor.





	Rapier

"Freed."

Upon being addressed, the rune mage glanced up from his card game with Evergreen and Bickslow. Curiosity shone in his gaze at the sight of the woman towering over him, her steel armor and blood-red hair glinting in the late afternoon light streaming from the guild's windows.

"Yes, Erza?" Freed inquired, a little surprised that she had sought him out. Normally, the two had very little interaction; content in their own spheres of association.

"I was wondering… if you could give me some advice," Erza stated bluntly.

Across from him, Bickslow and Evergreen exchanged glances that mirrored the confusion Freed was feeling. Advice? What could Titania possibly want from Freed the Dark?

"Certainly." Setting his cards face down, he drew a quick enchantment around them. "No peeking," he ordered his teammates, who put on their most professional, innocent expressions.

"Us? Peek? Are you accusing of cheating?" Evergreen snapped her fan open, holding it poised to hide her mouth. "We would never do such an uncouth thing."

"Perish the thought!" Bickslow added, his babies singing the phrase behind him, "perish, perish perish!"

Freed gave them a long, appraising stare. Then he stood up, and gestured to an empty table somewhat removed from the rest. "Shall we hold our discussion there?"

Erza shrugged, but followed him to the vacant table and sat down. "I don't see why not, but I don't mind if Evergreen and Bickslow overhear."

With a shake of his head, Freed joined her. "I would rather devote my full attention to the matter at hand. I have also found that the illusion of privacy is a wonderful thing and not to be squandered."

Swearing erupted from the direction of the card game.

"I layered the enchantment," Freed explained without missing a beat. "It won't hold them long, though. So what did you wish to talk about?"

"Actually, I'm in the market for a new weapon," Erza confessed. "I don't have a rapier in my collection yet, and I was hoping to pick your brain. I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with them in particular."

"Certainly," Freed agreed, pleased that she had thought his opinion on the subject worthy of being asked. He unstrapped his own sword, handing it to her, still within its scabbard. "Though I feel like a warrior such as yourself would be able to tell more from handling one directly."

A smile touched Erza's face. Gently, she took the weapon from its owner. "Thank you, Freed." She was a little embarrassed over how seriously Freed was taking this whole thing, but also touched that he would allow her to use his sword so easily. "May I…?"

"Feel free," Freed urged.

With no further prompting necessary, Erza inspected the pommel and hand guard. Turning it over in her hands, she also looked closely at the shape of the scabbard. After a moment, she stood. Freed watched with great interest as she faced away from him, and drew the weapon. It rang across the guild as it emerged, garnering curious stares from fellow guild members.

Erza paid them no mind, her focus wholly on the blade in her grasp, her expression one of steely concentration. She weighed it briefly, checking the tang balance. Then she glanced over at Freed for further permission. At his nod, Erza finally swung the blade - at first with two hands, and then with a single one. After a couple more minutes of practice swings and mute appraisal, she sheathed it once more.

Sitting down, she passed it back to Freed with a smile blooming across her face. "It's a fine weapon, Freed. Your swordsmith is truly excellent. It is a bit on the light side, however."

With efficient, long practiced movements, Freed swiftly re-secured the sword at his side. "Rapiers are built for speed to begin with, but yes, mine is specially crafted to aid in the precision of my runes," Freed told her. "I shall pass your compliments onto my swordsmith the next time I see him for sharpening."

Freed paused, as he saw what could only be described as an epiphany wash over Erza.

"Next time you go, let me accompany you," Erza insisted, positively glowing with her growing excitement. "His workmanship is superb, and it seems like he crafts his weapons with their specific owners in mind. I might requisition him to make my own."

Smiling at Erza's vibrancy, Freed nodded. "I would be happy to to. Sometime next week perhaps."

"I have a job with my team to go one, but yes when I return we shall go together, then." She stood up. "I really appreciate your help, Freed."

"I was happy to," he replied, also standing. "Though it seems I didn't actually give out much advice."

Erza shook her head. "No, you were correct. In handling a blade of that caliber, I now have something by which to measure others. Thank you, again."

"As I said, it was no trouble at all. Take care on your job."

"I will."

Once Erza had departed, Freed took up his spot at the card game once more - his cards surprisingly unmolested. He raised an eyebrow at his teammates. "Not able to break through the enchantment?"

"No, I had that figured out a while ago," Evergreen said, delicately fanning herself.

"We're more interested," Bickslow said, his grin widening by the second, "in how you're planning to prepare for your date with Titania."

Freed froze, confusion sweeping over him. "Date?" he asked.

With a huff, Evergreen snapped her fan shut and gestured menacingly with it in his direction. "Yes! Your date. That you just made."

"With _Titania_ ," Bickslow input.

Running over the course of the interaction in his head, Freed tried to figure out how they could have possibly gotten that idea.

"…Oh," he finally stated, seeing what they had picked up on that he had missed. "…I guess I am."

Bickslow and Evergreen exchanged despairing looks. "Oh, he needs our help," Evergreen stated.

"A lot of help," Bickslow confirmed.


End file.
